


You've Got Me Stressed Out

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: Wanda and Tony finally have the chance to confront each other about their feelings





	You've Got Me Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or Marvel, I'm just a fan.
> 
> I hope y'all like it, and feedback is always appreciated!

Wanda vowed to herself that this would be the last time Stark was allowed to stress her out. Because she was more than ready to blow a hole in the wall behind her, and that would not look good under the circumstances.

She was seated at a table in the back of a large auditorium, accompanied by Pietro, Clint, and Natasha. Tendrils of her magic were crackling between the fingers of her left hand while the right grasped her drink so hard, her tablemates swore they could see cracks forming in the glass.

“You know, all this is for a good cause.” Pietro tries.

Wanda’s head snaps around to her brother, a murderous glint in her eye. Before her drink can shatter, she sets it back down on the table. Hard.

“Just think,” Clint starts, and now he’s enduring all of her wrath.

“Ignoring the fact that Tony and the rest of them go on dates, a whole bunch of children hospitals are getting loads of funding.”

A few years ago the Avengers set up a system to sponsor different organizations. Overtime they had raised money for baby seals, cancer studies, renewable energy projects, and this year it was children’s hospitals. Despite the change in groups, the way the money was acquired stayed the same; mainly because it worked. It was only after that one year they made cupcakes, and couldn’t keep up with sales, that they realized as such.

Their most popular members (Steve and Tony,) and anyone who wanted to volunteer chose an association to represent, and then the team put on a large gala where the selected Avengers were then auctioned off. Buyers got a date with their preferred Avenger, and the Avenger’s chosen association received the money used to purchase their time.

This year along with Steve and Tony, Sam, Bucky, and Thor were up for grabs.

“Or you could just bid on Tony. The way you two dance around each other is getting tiring, and if you need me to break into one little safe to make it stop, I’ll gladly oblige.” Natasha was staring at the stage disinterestedly as a bid war went down between a perky blonde woman and a lanky, glasses-clad man who were vying for Sam’s attention.

“No need,” Wanda reached under the table and brought out a large leather bag with a resounding thud.

“I did it myself.” she grinned deviously. “ Stark won’t know what hit him.”

Pietro snorted. “Or his wallet.”

 

As soon as Wanda had bagged Tony, (after a very vocal argument between her and the redheaded woman she was up against,) she yanked him out of the gala and back to the tower. The ride home was a silent one, but as soon as they were in the elevator heading up to the penthouse, Tony confronted her.

“So, what was that about? I’m surprised you bid on me in the first place, but the outburst at the end, with the other woman, that was really unexpected.”

Wanda huffed, folding her arms tightly against her chest. “We just didn’t want civilians running around in the tower. We’ve got government secrets here, you know?”

“We?” Tony rounded on her, his back now blocking the exit. 

“You are the worst actress ever.” he stepped forward and whispered in her ear, as if their audience from the auditorium were still present.

Wanda moved back as far as she could, which wasn’t much, but offered him nothing but a tight smile in return.

“Really? I thought that sounded pretty believable.”

The billionaire scoffed. “Well, your delivery was spot on, but...the emotion just didn’t reach your eyes.” he brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face, and Wanda releases a sharp intake of breath.

“Tell me why you really bid all that money on me.”

And Wanda honest to god growls, and damn, if that doesn’t make Tony’s knees weak. Her eyes darken, and this time it’s she who crowds into the genius’s personal space.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you. And this way, no one will.”

The elevator dings then, and as soon as the doors slide open Wanda is shoving Tony through, aiming for the closest flat surface she can find. Tony guides them as much as he can to the couch, and when his knees hit the armrest he’s catapulting on to the plush surface. He barely has enough time to suck in a breath before Wanda’s on top of him, catching his lips in a bruising kiss. When she finally slows down he takes a gulp of air. She’s smirking down at him, and Tony swears there are flakes of red swirling in her green eyes.

“Okay,” he pants, nodding as if he just made a great scientific discovery, which, in a way, he has.

“So, I should make you jealous more often.”

Wanda latches onto his neck, sucking a dark bruise high enough on Tony’s skin where he won’t be able to hide it with the collar of his shirt. As she moves back she stops by his ear, breath ghosting over the lobe for a minute before she says, “Only if you want to be punished.”

And wow, Tony feels a shiver run down his spine, a weak ‘please’ aching to escape his lips. But before it can, he catches a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eyes, almost jumping when he realises Wanda is using her powers. He can feel them under his skin, a kind of thrum matching up with the erratic beat of his heart, neither at all unwelcome.

“You’re the cause of all my headaches, Stark. That’s going to end today.” she pulls back once again, taking her powers with her, and Tony feels so cold without the warmth of her surrounding him.

“Now, let's take this somewhere more comfortable.” Wanda stands up then, and walks away.

Tony’s brain short circuits for a second, but as soon as his thoughts are back online he’s running after the woman, practically tackling her into his bedroom.

 

In the morning they’re both lounging in bed, scarcely able to make out the sound of life beyond the bedroom door; most likely Steve getting ready for his scheduled date.

“You know, now that I think about it, where’d you even get all the money to bid on me?” Tony breaks their comfortable silence just as Wanda is about to snuggle deeper into his side.

The woman in question stills, and she forces out a chuckle. She slips out of Tony’s arms and stands up, pretending to stretch as she makes her way to the door, all the while ignoring the raised eyebrow her companion aims her way.

“Actually, now that you mention it…” Wanda opens the door a tad, slinking halfway out.

“You may or may not be a million dollars short.”

As comprehension dons on Tony’s face, Wanda takes her leave, slamming the door behind her and running for her life as an anguished cry of ‘MAXIMOFF!’ rings through the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a request from a Tumblr blog. Feel free to request a fic there or in the comments here. You can follow me at sakura5284


End file.
